


Silent Hill: Midnight Call

by carrohason



Category: Silent Hill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrohason/pseuds/carrohason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: This is my first ever Silent Hill fic. If I get any facts about it wrong just tell me and I might get around to fixing it. I have finished Shattered Memories and Downpour, played Homecoming, and have seen both of the movies, so I felt that it was time for me to start writing my own stuff.<br/>Trigger Warning: Violence, creepy things, language, etc. (you know, Silent Hill things).<br/>Disclaimer: Yeah, I am only about 3 years older than the first game, so obviously I didn’t think of it. I’m just using the concept of it, and maybe a few characters, to my advantage to create something that will probably scare the living crap out of me when I go back and reread it in the future.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first ever Silent Hill fic. If I get any facts about it wrong just tell me and I might get around to fixing it. I have finished Shattered Memories and Downpour, played Homecoming, and have seen both of the movies, so I felt that it was time for me to start writing my own stuff.  
> Trigger Warning: Violence, creepy things, language, etc. (you know, Silent Hill things).  
> Disclaimer: Yeah, I am only about 3 years older than the first game, so obviously I didn’t think of it. I’m just using the concept of it, and maybe a few characters, to my advantage to create something that will probably scare the living crap out of me when I go back and reread it in the future.

I woke suddenly from a recurring nightmare. I started panting, fearing another panic attack. I reached for the brown paper bag in the bedside drawer, but the feeling soon passed.

I came to my senses and held my face in my hands. Why does this keep happening to me? I’m just an ordinary college student in Pennsylvania, what makes me any different from the next guy? 

I have considered moving back in with my parents because I can’t hold down a roommate for more than a week. This nightmare holds me back from doing so much. I can’t do anything without a source of light, can’t leave the house without a flashlight in my bag.

No one would believe me if I told them about this nightmare I keep having. I’ve tried telling my friends, even my fucking mental health counselor doesn’t believe me.

Maybe it’s the setting of the dream. Silent Hill, West Virginia. Some people tell me it’s a condemned ghost town, others think it’s just a place someone made up just to scare people.

But I know it’s real. I’ve never been there, but I feel like I have some connection to it, as goddam crazy that sounds. It’s out there somewhere, I can feel it.

I look over at the clock. It’s 4:52 AM. Damn, too early to get up and do anything, but I highly doubt I’ll even be able to get back to sleep after how vivid the nightmare was tonight.

In a desperate attempt to distract myself, I grabbed my laptop from the bedside table, pulled it open, and logged in as fast as humanly possible. I opened up my web browser, which I forgot I left open before I went to bed. Across the top of the screen, the tabs read: Tumblr, Tumblr, Archive of Our Own, Tumblr, and Google. I clicked on the Google tab, but I knew what I searched. Silent Hill.

The things that have happened there recently brought an uncomfortable ache to my stomach every time I thought about them. The couple who got trapped there to save their daughter, the guy going there to find his brother, but never finding him, only the monsters of his worst nightmares.

“Pull it together, Scarlett,” I whispered to myself, closing the tab and slowly shutting my laptop. I looked back at the clock: 4:58. I knew I wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep, and I had class at 8, so it was no use even trying. I could have taken the sleeping pills on my bedside table, but I would be in the same situation in a couple hours anyway, so that choice was out the window.

Then, I heard Deep Purple’s Smoke on the Water ring out quietly from my desk. Who would be calling me at this hour? Obviously no one I know, considering they all went to bed before me.

I eventually let it go to voicemail, not wanting to walk through the dark part of the room to get to the phone. That, and if it were of any importance, they would leave me a message.

I layed back on the bed, my closed laptop still resting on my legs. I considered getting up and turning on the light, maybe checking my phone, but I opened my laptop again, clicked on one of the Tumblr tabs, refreshed it, and began scrolling. No mindless reblogging, no, I stopped that years ago when I started hitting post limit at 4 in the afternoon. Just a lazy scroll to get my mind off of things.

I decided to check my email, because it’s been long enough for whoever called me to leave me a voicemail. There was one, but Google Voice couldn’t transcribe it, meaning one of two things: they didn’t say anything, or the message was too garbled for Google to pick up a single word.

I voted for the latter. My cursor hovered over the “Listen” button, but I couldn’t bring myself to click it. No, not after noticing that no number was attached to the email. So, then it wasn’t anyone in my contacts. Who would’ve gotten my number? And why in hell would they be calling me this early?

Maybe it had something to do with Silent Hill. But who knows? It could be one of my internet friends after they got a new number and they just didn’t say anything.

I wasn’t going to take the risk. I’ll just check my phone after class.

I reached for my iPod and put in my headphones, pressing the play button. Rise Against’s The Approaching Curve rang through my ears, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

I let my eyes slowly slide shut as the smooth melody soothed the pain in my brain.

“As we were, so perfect, so happy. I'll remember, only our smiles because that's all they've seen. Long since dried, when we are found, are the tears in which we had drowned. As we were, so perfect, so happy.” The chorus pulsed through my soul as my troubles washed away and I gave in to the temptation of the final precious two hours of sleep before another hard day of my mundane life.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to the sound to my alarm clock, which was pretty much the most annoying sound on the planet, followed closely by the cry of a hungry newborn baby. I groaned and nearly punched the clock off of my bedside table for the third time this week (it’s only Wednesday).

It took me until I sat up to realize: I fell asleep without pills. I haven’t done that in years. Well, not successfully, anyway. No nightmares shocked me awake, no dreams of that mysterious ghost town called Silent Hill. Is this a sign? Am I free now? I highly doubt it.

My phone rang again from across the room. The sun came in through the window now, so the darkness was gone. Nothing to be scared of, allegedly. But there was always something.

I stood up and walked to my desk. I looked my phone's screen; the incoming call is from Odysseus. He's probably calling to ask where I am, even though he already knows. Maybe he's worrying about me again, which is normal for him. Last night had me so on-edge that I had to leave his party early.

I accepted the call, holding the phone to my ear.

“Hey,” I answered, my voice shaky.  
“You okay, Scarlett?” he asked, his voice soothing my ear.  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” I replied, trying to hide the fear in my words left over from last night.  
“Baby, we’ve been together for 5 years, you know I’m not that easy to fool. What’s wrong?”  
I sighed, delaying my answer. “Silent Hill,” I replied in a whisper, walking back to my bed to sit down.  
“I can’t say much, because they’re most likely listening to this conversation.”  
“It’s nothing, Scar. You’re just being paranoid,” he responded, as he always did.  
Oh, if I had a dime for every time he said that.  
“You never told me what happened last night,” Odysseus said after a moment of silence.

I checked the clock; it was almost 7:30.

“I have to get ready for class. Can we pick this up later?”  
“Yeah,” he said, “Have fun in Calc.”  
I laughed, then we exchanged a quick “I love you” and hung up.

Not even bothering changing out of my pajamas, I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my bookbag. I started the long trek to the math department building, across campus from my apartment, my mind still plagued by thoughts of Silent Hill and the things that have happened there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably be updating this every couple weeks until I run out of ideas. I'm already working on chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Calculus dragged on as it normally did, but with a pit in my stomach, and I couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched. It’s normal for people to be staring at me, considering the fact that my hair was dark purple, but this was different; I was used to maybe a few glances from disapproving parents and the elderly, and they looked away after a few seconds.

No, this was like...someone was looking for me, and they found me, but they were looking for the perfect opportunity to snatch me up, but that moment hasn’t come yet. I’ve been feeling like that a lot recently, to be honest, but this time was different. Like, I can’t explain it, really. There aren’t really any words for the way I’m feeling. It’s starting to get frustrating.

Maybe Odysseus could help. He doesn’t have class right now, so I could go over to his dorm. I don’t know how he would react to seeing me in person, though. Last night, I was such a mess. I just had to get out of there. There were too many people, too many eyes watching me.

Maybe I should call first to ask if anyone else was there with him. After all, I don’t want a repeat.

I pulled out my phone and dialed his number quickly, soon regretting that I didn’t put his number on speed dial. The other end rang for what seemed like hours before he picked up.

“How was Calc?” he asked, not even saying hello.  
“It was normal,” I answered. “Hey, is Exodus there?”  
“He’s not, why?”  
“Can I come over? I’m scared to be alone right now.”  
“Yeah, you can. You okay, Scar?”  
“I’ll explain when I get there.”  
“See you in a bit, then.”

After I hung up, I dropped my bookbag off at my dorm, then headed to Odysseus’s building. I had my key card reprogrammed to be able to open more buildings than normal ones, since I was in the Paranormal Club, and we went around at odd hours of the night.

I swiped my card, opened the door, and headed up to Odysseus’s dorm on the fifth floor. I took the stairs, because many of the nightmares I’ve been having have involved elevators, so I played it safe.

When I got there, I knocked on the door with the secret knock we came up with in high school. He opened the door quickly and gestured me inside. I walked in, closed the door, and immediately collapsed into his arms, tears flowing down my face.

Odysseus wrapped his arms around me and stroked my hair in an attempt to comfort me. “Talk to me, Scarlett,” he said softly. I buried my head in his chest and held onto his t-shirt tightly.

“Take your time. I’m here for you, Goddess.”  
“I’m just so scared,” I said, muffled by his shirt.  
“I know. It’s okay, I’ll protect you, Scar.”

The only sounds I heard for what seemed like an eternity was my crying and Odysseus’s calm, gentle breathing. My sobs grew dry, and I couldn’t breath. I was shaking, and I couldn’t control my own thoughts anymore; the idea of dying alone, dying in Silent Hill, being captured by the soldiers of the Order, I couldn’t handle it, not even the idea of it. Of any of this.

All I wanted, all I needed, was Odysseus; his touch, his scent, his voice. The past 5 years of my life have been spent with him, and I can’t stand the thought of losing him, even if it’s only a fictional ghost town haunting my thoughts and plaguing my dreams.

I raised my head and looked at him, his soft green eyes being all I needed to cheer up, at least a little bit. He kissed my forehead lightly, then my cheek, then my lips, ever so slightly.

I let go of his shirt and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist as he lifted me to kiss me deeply. I tangled my fingers in his long, red hair as our lips met, the sadness and fear draining from my body. I focused on him and only him, the only thing that can bring me back to the real world, back from thoughts of Silent Hill, the fear of ending up there, alone.

But I’ll never end up alone, not with him still beside me. He was with me through everything, stuck by my side during my downfall, my descent into madness. Silent Hill is a walk through Disneyland compared to a world without Odysseus. I don’t have to wait to go to Heaven, he’s right here.

I didn’t realize how lost in the moment I was until he was lying down on his bed and pulling me down on top of him. We’ve done this many times before, the first of which being the beginning of our senior year of high school, but something didn’t click in my brain, and I froze up.

Odysseus noticed and pulled back, whispering something I couldn’t hear.

“We can stop if you want, Scarlett,” he said quietly.  
“No, no, I’m fine,” I answered.  
“You just had a panic attack, and I don’t want to trigger another,” he responded, both concern lacing his deep, soothing voice, the voice that has gotten me through so much.  
“I’m fine, really. You don’t have to worry,” I said, quieter this time.  
“No, I have to. You still haven’t told me why you left early last night.”  
“You know I don’t like parties.”  
“It’s something else.”  
“No, that’s it.”  
“You’ve never had problems before. It has to be recent.”

I paused, looking around the room to avoid his gaze.

“Too many people. Too many eyes watching me.”  
“But you knew everyone there. You’ve known them for years.”  
“They could be clones sent from Silent Hill to get me.”  
“Scarlett, this is going to sound insensitive, but you have to get it together. You can’t let this get the best of you. Think of your future--our future. We can get through this together, we always have.”  
“No, this is different. This is worse than everything else. It’s all in my head, and I know that.”  
“Do you need me to take you to see someone?”  
“No, that won’t help. I did this to myself. All of those horror movies I watched in high school.”  
“It’s not your fault. Your brain is playing tricks on you.”  
“I know that. But I can’t stop it like I could before. I can’t hold it back, now everything is crashing down on me and I’m drowning in every bad thing the voices have said to me since I was 13. I just can’t handle it anymore, Odysseus,” I breathed, tears starting to come to my eyes again.

He sat up, leaning against the wall, and sat me down in his lap, wrapping his arms around me. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever, his hand occasionally moving to stroke my back or my hair, something I’ve always found comforting. I lost myself in his gentle touch, his warmth and slow breathing distracting me from the war inside my brain that I can’t win.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, really short one here. Sorry about that, I've been busy with school (and my other fic) lately and haven't really had much time to focus on this.

I ended up staying with Odysseus all day, since neither of us had any more classes for the day (which makes Monday our favorite day, because apparently the Physics and History departments did this on purpose). We turned on music at one point, his choice because I forgot my iPod, and Streetlight Manifesto’s A Better Place, A Better Time played on repeat, every sound echoing through my ears, but nothing processed, as it wasn’t able to overcome all of the negative thoughts plaguing my mind.

Exodus came around at some point, but Odysseus motioned him to leave, so he did.

I lost track of time. My class ended at 9:30 AM, but by the time I left, it was pitch black. Odysseus suggested I stay, but I declined. I needed to get through this on my own. I can’t depend on people for everything, especially things like this. It’s all in my head anyway, so how could someone outside help?

He walked me back to my dorm, made sure I was okay for the night, then went back to his.

He texted me just before he went to bed, as he normally did.

Things were normal, for a time. I was paranoid, and Odysseus kept me from drifting down into madness. There were times when the feelings of doom and danger got too strong, and I broke down.

That was, until it all came true. My superstitions started to take over, and Silent Hill was real. I was warned by the voices in my head not to go there, but I had to. To prove myself right.


End file.
